


Always Be There

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam will be there when no one else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt forced to participate in illegal / hurtful activity

 

 

Adam came into Tommy’s room in the hospital, hoping that he could comfort Tommy some. He couldn’t believe that the new friends Tommy had made had turned out to be so vicious. He had even met them, and though they had seemed a little strange, he didn’t think they would have it in them to do this.

Tommy smiled when he spotted Adam, and when he sat in the chair beside the bed, he linked their hands together.

“I should have listened to you lot, when you were saying that there was something iffy about them.” Tommy whispered.

“We didn’t ever think it would be something like this.” Adam said.

Tommy nodded. “I can’t believe they brainwashed me so much that they got me to move in with them.”

“They were good at what they did. They made you trust them until you thought they were real friends.”

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, but real friends don’t try and sell out their friends.”

Adam bit his lip, unsure of how he could ask. Tommy must have known what he was thinking, though, and answered before he could begin to ask.

“I slept with about ten of the people they brought in for me. They told me that they’d give me the money later on, but they never did. They just wanted to make some easy cash, I guess.” Tommy said.

“You’re here now, Tommy. We’re your real friends, and we wouldn’t ever do anything like that to you.”

Adam brushed a strand of Tommy’s hair away, smiling down at his friend. He just wished that he could have protested even more when Tommy had announced that he was moving in with these new friends. He wished that he could have stopped it before it got out of hand, before they had Tommy’s trust and abused it. He tried not to think of how they had sold his body for their own wealth, but thought instead of how glad he was that the paramedics had found Tommy before it was too late.

“Why would you try and kill yourself? Surely, you could have told us. We would have helped you get out of that.” Adam said brokenly.

“Once I’d seen what they were really like, they told me that my other friends didn’t care, that you couldn’t because you hadn’t called once. So, I thought that you wouldn’t listen to me. That you wouldn’t believe me or care because I’d abandoned all of my real friends for them. Trying to overdose seemed like my only option to get out. So, I took it.”

Adam pressed his forehead to Tommy’s, stroking the skin at the nape of his neck gently. “We did call. They told us every time that you didn’t want to talk to us. So, eventually, we couldn’t do anything else. We tried to get in contact with you, but nothing ever worked. We were so scared when we heard that you’d been taken into hospital.”

“I felt so guilty afterwards, when I found out what they were really like. I should have listened to you. You’d never lie to me. I should have known that. And that’s what hurt the most. Not that they made me sell myself, not that they isolated me from my other friends, but that I’d taken their word over yours, even though I’d only known them for a few months, and I’ve known you for years. It just shows how good a friend I am.” He spat, his face twisting in pain.

Adam reached out and hugged him, and was happy that Tommy hugged back just as hard. “You’re not a bad friend. They manipulated you until you didn’t trust anyone but them. It wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Tommy shrugged. “I can’t help it sometimes. I let them do all of that to me. I didn’t try and stop it. I just let it happen.” He breathed against Adam’s shoulder, clutching to him tighter.

“You didn’t. You were confused, and you thought they were friends, so you did what they said. And they made you feel like they were the only ones there for you, so you were brainwashed into thinking that what they said was right. They forced you to sleep with other people, Tommy, it wasn’t you. It was them.” He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He had to be strong for Tommy.

“I missed this. So much. I missed just being able to hug you. They only showed physical affection when I had gotten them more money than usual. I love being able to just hug someone without it being for a reason.” He pulled back, smiling at Adam. It felt so real, that Adam thought that maybe it hadn’t hit Tommy yet, just what he had been through.

“They think I should go and see a therapist.” Tommy spoke up.

Adam frowned, confused at the sudden statement. “Who?” He asked.

“My family. They visited me earlier. They think I should get some help. That it will make all of my ‘this is my fault’ thoughts go away and that it will help me heal. I don’t know whether I want to talk to someone who I don’t know about it. It doesn’t feel right.” He admitted.

Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand, which was still intertwined with his. “I think you should. It will do you some good. You can get all of your thoughts out, and they won’t judge you, whoever it is.”

Adam reassured him. He knew that Tommy could pull through this and come out just the same as he was before, because that was just the sort of person he was. He only needed that little push, and it seemed that maybe talking about it would be the way for him to heal. He still didn’t seem to grasp what had happened yet, it was almost like he was talking about a dream he had that he had nearly forgotten.

“But...I feel better just talking to you. You understand me. No therapist will understand.” Tommy confessed.

“They will. They have lots of people who have been through similar situations...”

Tommy cut him off. “No, I don’t mean what happened. I mean me. You understand what I’m like.”

Adam smiled. “Well, I’ll always be here. Whenever you need to talk, I’ll be right here and I’ll listen through everything you need to get off your chest. I just wish I was there for you when it was actually happening.” He sighed, and Tommy frowned and touched his cheek.

“No. You couldn’t be. They wouldn’t let you be anywhere near me, in case I told on them. But, you were always there in my head. It made it just a little bit better to think that you were still out there.”

“So, I’m your new personal therapist?” Adam asked, a glint in his eye.

Tommy laughed, and Adam didn’t know how much he had missed that sound until he heard it. “Yeah. Because you’ll always be there.”  
“Of course I will.”

Tommy laid his head down on Adam’s chest, and he felt the tears soaking his shirt. He thought that maybe it had finally hit Tommy. It was the first real step of his recovery. And Adam would be there every step of the way through it.


End file.
